


Robberies For Dummies

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cop Jensen, M/M, No actual Rape/Non Con in this fic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Thief Jared, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, mild humor - my humor....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jensen is woken up in the middle of the night by an Intruder. Needless to say he is not very happy about this nor is his intruder a typical intruder.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jensen woke up with a start, immediately placing his hand on the baseball bat by the side of his bed reaching with his other hand to find his gun in his top draw (Ten years a cop had given him nothing if but a little paranoia.... ok maybe sometimes a lot a paranoia but he had definitely heard something downstairs). Realizing his gun was unloaded he was fishing in his jacket pockets when he heard an almighty whimper followed by an downright squeal and a clatter followed by a very human ''Oomph''. His heart stopped, his little dog Icarus. Forgetting the bullets (no doubt he would come to later regret this) he walked out onto the landing bat raised.

''Whose there?'' he called, technically it wasn't a very good idea to start shouting 'whose there' like they did in the movies and alerting your attacker to the fact you were wondering around on you landing with a baseball bat in your pajamas but Jensen was feeling reckless, besides his training alone should suffice enough to take down a home intruder and he was worried about his dog.

 

''Hands up!'' an extremely tall man appeared from the gloom in front of him, he had a gun.... Jensen knew he'd live to regret not grabbing those bullets, well this was great! his intruder had a gun and he had a sports bat, the odds weren't great.

''Back up buddy, in there!'' The tall guy shouted at him, he wore no mask and Jensen could see his face clearly, the guy couldn't of been more than about 22 years of age if that, he was barely a kid and in Jensen's eyes no mask usually meant one of two things, either the guy was amateur or he was going to kill him. Jensen sincerely hoped it were the former, the former he could work with so that was what he was going to aim for.

''Ok...ok.. I'm listening to you kid! just don't shoot me alright'' Jensen started backing away until he was back in his bedroom.

''Don't call me kid!'' the kid said gruffly ''Or I'll shoot you! do you hear me!'' He was waving the gun around wildly now and Jensen was half afraid he might actually shoot him by accident. 

''Yea,yea I hear you, what do you want from me? what did you do to my dog you son of a bitch'' The boys eyes widened, Jensen suddenly realized how pretty they were but he couldn't quite fathom the color. If he had to choose he would go with hazel, but he wouldn't like to bet on it.

''Stupid Mutt got under my feet, dunno where he scuttled off to''

''So he's not dead?'' Jensen was relieved, he guessed a guy well over 6 foot stepping on you would cause you  distress, poor Iccy.

''No!'' the guy actually sounded shocked, here he was breaking and entering with a gun pointed at someone and he sounded shocked that Jensen thought he would kill a god damned dog. What sort of useless burglar was this?

''Why would I kill your dog? he sounded confused, which annoyed Jensen just a little

''Uh I don't know Big Guy, you tell me? I mean why break into my house in the middle of the night and threaten me with a gun''

''Just shut up!'' he was back to waving the gun around wildly again like a mad man. '' Drop the bat, strip and get on the bed''

Jensen hadn't even considered the option that this guy might be a rapist or even just a a good old plain lunatic.

''Strip!?'' he raised an eyebrow at the kid but he dropped the bat, I mean the guy had a gun it wasn't worth taking risks.

''Yeah, Strip'' The guy repeated himself ''Where do you keep your handcuffs''

''Excuse me!'' It was Jensen's turn to go wide eyed now

''You're a cop aren't you? so where are your cuffs! don't make me ask again'' and now he was moving in on Jensen the gun seeming ever more real.

''My...My bedside table'' The guy moved towards Jensen's bedside cabinet never taking his eyes or the gun off Jensen whilst he retrieved the handcuffs.

 

 

Jensen stripped down to his Boxers then with a nervous look towards his intruder put his hands to his waist, shit this was not what he had been expecting, he was oddly a lot more terrified at the thought of being sexually assaulted by this giant stranger than he had been about being killed.

''No.'' The guy said suddenly realizing what Jensen was doing ''You can leave them on'' then he paused ''For now, just get on the bed''

Jensen Obeyed, the man raised the cuffs and looked at him, a little nervously?

''I'm just going to hook your wrist to the head board , just so you can't escape ok?'' if that statement was meant to be reassuring it wasn't, but Jensen nodded, not sure what else he could do, this guy was bigger than him and he was armed.

''What are you going to do to me?'' Jensen spat out as Jared snapped the cuffs shut

''Nothing if you do as you are told,now lie back, do you have a second set?'' but he wasn't waiting for Jensen's response and already rummaging through the draw a second time, a triumphant ''Ah Ha!'' Leading Jensen to believe he had indeed discovered Jensen's second set of cuffs.

''Just what the hell do you think you are playing at'' Jensen gasped as the large man pulled him back almost effortlessly snapping his other wrist in  cuffs so he was now spreadeagled like he was on a cross.

''There'' The kid pulled back standing there looking at him, a huge smug grin across his face ''Now you aren't going anywhere''

 

A/N Guys I literally wrote this about as week or so again and saved it.... I have no idea where I am going with it or whether I should even bother, but thought a shame not to post after I went to the effort of writing this.... plus I just saw 'Mother' And felt bad for my 'Inspiration' or woteva, mostly I just thought what the hell..... but still any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

 

A/N You guys were really supportive so I'm gonna see if I can make some sense out of this scrambled idea... you have been warned that this one is not 'Cut and dry' it will be a challenge for me to sort out this mess in my head to a story, but I'm going to give it a go! because some people liked it :) and that means a lot! 

 

Jensen pulled limply at the cuffs on his wrists, he still had no idea what this man wanted or what an earth he was going to do now he had him trapped like this.

''Please! whatever it is you are going to do, you don't have to, if it's money you are after, you can take my wallet and I'll tell you the pin you can clear my account, there's a few grand in there, just please please once your out of town find a pay phone and call the cops, tell them how you left me, I don't wanna die from dehydration, it's an ugly death, plus who will feed my dog?''

''You seem to care a lot about your dog'' the boy sat down on the bed next to him, Jensen shifted his body as far over as he could, the giant kid didn't seem to notice. Instead he brought his huuaaggee Hand down on Jensen's head patting him like he was Iccy. ''You're kinda cute you know that, little too''

''I am not..look kid I'm just over 6ft, it's not my fault you're a sasquatch'' Jensen felt disgruntled, not only did this guy have him shackled semi naked to his bed... as if that wasn't insulting enough to his manhood, now he was calling him 'Little' and 'Cute' ''Look! just tell me what it is you want here''

The kid looked uncomfortable, he started worrying his bottom lip.

''Oh! God! please tell me this isn't some freaky sex thing! look...I'll freely give you the money, but if you even so much as lay hands on me inappropriately then I guarantee you one heck of a fuss, and you don't want to add 'Nosey Neighbors' to the list of potential problems you have right now.

now the boy jumped off the bed waving his arms out in front of him and shaking his head

''Nononono that's not....I'm not gonna! oh jesus, is that what you thought was happening here? you think I'm here to rape you! is that why you scrambled away from me?''

the boy looked like he was going to burst into tears, Jensen thought that this situation was getting ever more ludicrous

''Well between you pawing me with your giant mitts and waving the gun around like a lunatic... I was kinda starting to worry things weren't heading in the right direction... I mean you kinda did ask me to strip... and you have me handcuffed to a bed dude! I mean what else? if you're not here for money or sex? are you here to kill me?'' Jensen decided to leave out the fact that this was 'Breaking' and 'entering' and technically an armed hostage situation when listing all the things that could possibly cause one to draw dramatic conclusions when faced with this situation.''Are you a serial killer or something... please tell me you're not going to chop me up into little pieces'' Jensen pulled with all his strength against his cuffs again.

''No!... I mean I should probably kill you..... I mean you have seen my face'' the boy suddenly looked grief stricken

''OMG!!'' Jensen started to panic tugging at the cuffs with all his might ''NO! I won't tell anyone please! don't kill me... HELP!!!'' he started to scream, it wasn't all that clever a plan but he was getting pretty desperate.

one of the huge mitts covered his nose and mouth, temporarily cutting off Jensen's supply of oxygen causing him to flail and kick out, he felt a sharp stab in his left wrist, he was pretty sure it was cut where the cuffs were digging into him.

the Hand moved down slightly allowing Jensen to breathe through his nose

''Stop it!, you've hurt yourself! I'm not gonna kill you ok? and I'm definitely not going to rape you...just stop thrashing around and shut up'' Jensen stopped thrashing around, he felt tears sting in his eyes ''Oh please don't cry... I'm sorry ok? I've never done anything like this before, I didn't mean for you to get hurt'' The kid looked positively devastated. ''I just need a place to stay that's all! I thought you were out of town, some crack head over on North street told me this place belonged to a copper and he was usually placed 'Under Cover' said you arrested him weeks back and he over heard some conversation with you and another cop about some assignment overseas, should of known better than to listen to some guy on drugs! I'm sorry I ...I'm desperate...it's only for a few days till I figure something out, I swear I won't hurt you....I'll...I'll even feed your dog I promise''

The kid needed a place to stay? that was why he had broken into Jensen's house? this whole thing was completely batshit! but at least he didn't seem to want to hurt Jensen.... at least not right now... but he could still quite easily of escaped from the local asylum in Jensen's humble opinion so he wasn't about to let his guard down... especially not while this guy had him strung up helpless and at his mercy, but he decided he could at least try and use some of his training to level with this kid.

''So why do you need a place to stay? you homeless? is that it? I got lots of contacts being a copper, I can get you into a local shelter no problem''

''No!'' the kid was wild eyed again causing Jensen to shrink back, but the guy didn't move towards him, instead he crashed down on the floor against the wall at the far end of his room ''Look I'm sorry about this, like you have no idea how much! but I cant go to a shelter, I can't be found, please! please! they're after me''

Ooookkk.... this one was definitely from the local asylum... now how the hell was Jensen going to convince this nut to let him go. he dropped his voice till it was just a calm whisper

''Heyyy buddy, it's ok... you can stay here''

''Really??'' the guy looked up at him smiling, precious little dimples showing in his rosy tanned cheeks, god! this boy was just too good looking

''Sure you can! just let me free huh? '' The boys smile vanished

''I...I can't do that... not yet, I don't know if I can trust you yet...'' he suddenly looked suspicious ''I'm not just some dumb kid you know, I had a life! I had a plan!''

Jensen decided he was going to need some patience if he was going to get out of this any time soon.

''Ok.. look no offense but what kind of reaction did you expect from me? you broke into my house, you cuffed me to a bed, you keep waving a gun in my face and you asked me to take off pretty much all of my clothes, you need to humor me a little here, who the fuck is after you? I'm a cop, I can help'

''I already apologized for all those things! and trust me you don't need to know who is after me, and you can't help, no one can''

Jensen was starting to wonder if this guy was a schizophrenic

''Try me, it's not like I'm going anywhere is is? you could still shoot me of you wanted''

The kid took a shuddering breath

''I..I don't wanna kill you, I don't want to hurt you at all.... but I do need you to co operate ''

''Excuse me? how exactly can I do anything else!?'' Jensen was indignant.

''You..you don't understand what they will do to me if they catch me....I'm sorry ....I can't let you loose right now...''

Jensen sighed... boy this was getting infruiating

''Why don't you just try me? huh? what's the worst that can happen? I don't believe you? that I can't do anything to help? it's not like either of us have anything to lode here is it?''

 

The boy just looked up at him peering through tearful large puppy dog eyes... and Jensen  felt a strange urge to comfort his captor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The boy sat on the floor staring at Jensen for a few seconds, obviously thinking about whether he should confide in the older man he was currently holding captive.

''I..I was kidnapped'' he said finally ''On my way home from College''

Jensen wasn't sure how to respond, he was still pretty sure this kid had escaped from the nut house but he decided to humor him.

''Do you go to a local College?'' Jensen had done some 'Talks' at some of the local Colleges and schools, given some of the kids that were interested in becoming Officers a few of the hard facts. Being a cop wasn't all about the badge.

''West Minster... I'm from Missouri''

''What!? you're from Missouri? how the hell did you end up in Texas?'' Austin to be precise 

''Did you not just hear what I said? I told you, I was kidnapped, I didn't exactly friggin walk it, I didn't even know where I was until I made it to a local gas station''

So maybe the kid was an escaped lunatic from Missouri, well Missouri could have him back, Austin had enough loonies of it's own.

''Ok, let me go and I'll take you back home, your parents are probably going out of their minds with worry, do you want to call them?'' Jensen was doubtful but it was possible that this kid was just a homeless runaway, maybe he really was just a stupid desperate kid after somewhere safe and warm to sleep, well Jensen would take him back to Missouri, he could do that much. He didn't much fancy the paperwork involved in taking the boy in anyway, nor did he fancy the boys chances should he have to do jail time. ''Look, you haven't hurt me, let me go now and I'll get you back to Missouri safely, trust me, a guy like you doesn't want to end up in prison, it won't be pretty for you I guarantee it, you may be tall but there are guys in there that will literally eat you for breakfast, you'd be some blokes bitch by supper''

The kid flinched

''I..I don't wanna go to jail, but I can't go back to Missouri, that's the first place they are gonna look when they can't find me, I need to be in the last place they're gonna think of'' Jensen had to hand it to him, he didn't think many people would look for a runaway lunatic in his mid Terrace. He decided to try a different tack.

''Look, when I don't show up for work, people are going to come looking for me, If they find me here like this with you waving a gun around then my co workers are going to arrest you, hell they might even shoot you.

''Where is your house phone? I'll dial the number and you...you can tell em you're sick, tell em you are taking the week off''

''Look I'm not doing that! and you can't make me, so if you don't let me go then don't blame me when you've got a hole in your head or you're sucking off some guy in the showers''

The boy visibly paled, Jensen almost felt bad, but he was getting impatient and his arms were aching.

''P..Please I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to, I can't go back ti Missouri right now and I don't have anywhere else to go, I'm sorry I got you caught up in this, but now I'm here I'm not leaving so you are either going to phone your work or...or.. I'm going to have to keep you sedated so you can't call out for help when your co workers arrive, I'll go to the door and tell them I'm the son of an old friend and I'll tell them you are sick.''

''They'll never buy into that crap, what are you going to do if they get a warrant?''

''They have to have grounds for a warrant, it could take days''

''I'm one of them, do you really think it's going to take days''

''FINE!'' The boy suddenly snapped, make the call or I'll beat the hell outta you, maybe I will fuck you after all and he was on his feet getting closer to Jensen who was still helpless on the bed.

''No!'' he struggled ''No! please no''

''Well sounds like I'm going to need some experience'' The boy sat himself on the bed again next to Jensen, a hand crawling through the blonds short hair yanking his head back ''Any preference on how you like it? rough mmm? do you like it rough Officer?''

''STOP! please stop! I'll do it! I'll make the damned call, just please nothing like that'' The boy looked relieved and dropped Jensen's hair immediately it was then Jensen noticed the light peeking in from the curtains behind the Youths head. He couldn't believe it was morning already. It had been one hell of a night.

 

 

Jensen had made the call to his work colleagues around nine thirty, he knew it was around that time because it had only been about an hour ago that he'd heard his next door neighbor leave in his old Volkswagen. His other neighbor not far behind, the low rumble of her motorbike unmistakable. Vokswagen wouldn't be back till at least six o'clock and the girl on the motor bike probably even longer, she delivered Pizza's off the back of that thing and often took impossibly long shifts.

He could hear his captor coming back up the stairs, he'd left Jensen shortly after the phone call and Jensen had heard him clattering around in the kitchen, he guessed he was getting himself something to eat, Jensen's own belly rumbled but after the kids outburst he'd found himself too scared to ask for anything, he'd decided that the young man definitely had a mental disorder, one moment he'd seemed close to tears at the prospect of hurting Jensen and then was painfully yanking his head back in the next second, with all kinds of unsavory threats.

When the youth finally appeared again he had a tray and he was smiling

''Here I did you some bacon and eggs'' He placed the tray on Jensen's bare chest and lifted a forkful of the food to his mouth, Jensen couldn't believe he was being fed like a baby.

''Please, loose one of my wrists, I would prefer to feed myself'' The boy shook his head

''I'm not taking any risks''

Jensen moved himself in temper forgetting that the tray was balanced on his chest, he cried out in pain as hot scrambled eggs tipped all over his bare skin.

''Oh my god! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! let me clean you up and I'll do you some more'' The boy disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a tub (which Jensen had been using to stem a leak under the sink) with water in it and a sponge , the eggs and sauce were dripping all down Jensen's body, some soaking into his boxers. Jensen tensed when he felt cold hands on his body.

''I'm sorry, I've got to clean you up, I can't leave you covered in food!'' Jensen wanted to tell him to put the tub back before the leak spoiled his flooring but in his fear he said nothing, watching the hand and the sponge move down his body until the boy hesitated at his boxers ''I...it's all over your boxers...can I...do you want me to..?'' Jensen was frozen stiff and unmoving, just watching the hand wide eyed in and in fear, the boy didn't finish his sentence instead he burst into tears.

''I..I... I wasn't going to do anything, I won't do anything I just... I don't want them to take my eyes! or my kidneys or..or..any other part of me they see fit, I don't want to be..be a human sex doll either! but I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter I promise, please don't be afraid of me''

''What!?'' Jensen shook himself mentally what the hell was this kid banging on about? mental images of bodies he'd seen relating to a recent case flashed through his mind, they'd all been mutilated in some way, organs and other parts missing, There were signs that many of the victims had suffered extreme physical and sexual abuse prior to death. It was one of the most horrific cases Jensen had ever worked on and was one of the main reasons he had not gone overseas on a drugs report as had been the original plan. Not that he'd wanted the kid to realize the drug addict on North street had been telling the truth.

''Whose going to do any of those things to you?''

The boy looked at him as though he was nuts

''Isn't it obvious? the men that took me, I already told you, I was kidnapped''

Shit... the poor damned kid had been telling the truth.

Jensen's voice wouldn't work properly for a moment, then when it did all he could say was

''Eh Kid, would you mind putting that tub back where you found it? it's stopping a leak, I just haven't got around to sorting a plumber yet, so if you wouldn't mind...the linoleum in there is new''

''Oh...yeah sure!'' the kid stood up rubbing his eyes trotting off back to the bathroom to return the tub.

God Jensen hated himself, he could be so insensitive sometimes. This kid had been kidnapped and traumatized, he could be a huge lead in a massive case and all Jensen could think of was his stupid bathroom flooring.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
